BadBye
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: "In the end, everything in my life will be "BadBye"." R & R?


**Ega : Hello everyone!**

**Mia : Hi!**

**Akuru : HAI!**

**Ega : So. This will be my second fanfic. The first one is… horrible. I even wonder why someone FAVE it. I guess, after this story done, I will continue that story.**

**Akuru : My turn!**

**Ega : Huh.. Okay..**

**Akuru : Cause my stupid master realized that no one (or maybe using a different title.. I don't know.) ever make a story based from the song "Badbye" that sing by Senka. In other word.. She was more interested with Senka version than miku version. The story also based by the PV, of course.**

**Ega : Don't call me stupid! Here's the link to the song : .com/watch?v=AJEo0fjcmmQ**

**And I also trying to make something like quote in most of the chapter. Not all. I could gone on depression if for all the chapter.**

**Mia : So, enjoy it!**

"_Although I was live in the world that I desired, in the end… I was all alone."_

_~ ~ ?_

_**BadBye**_

This place never entered by anyone and everyone. Do you all want to know why? Because there's a rule that prohibited people to go inside the place or you will be haunted. But today, I want to break that rule and go inside the place with hidden handycam to record everything I see. With this preparation, I go inside the mansion all alone.

I have inside this place. Let me see this place. The room is dark. The only light that shine the room is from the big window in the middle of the room. In the front of the window, there was a piano with the droplets of blood on it. Not just the piano, all inside the room have a droplets of blood. Sofa, the floor. And the area that has the largest amount of blood is out of the mansion. A pool of blood.

Yes, this is a mansion. And nobody live in here anymore, because someone death here. The reason that someone death is unknown. So I also came here to investigate it.

Suddenly, I felt a person presense in this mansion. I quickly hide behind the sofa on the wall. Good one the space was quite big to go inside that space behind the sofa.

Then appeared, a girl with a long wavy black hair. She was using a uniform look-like superstar with blue and white colour. She is using a white skirt and cat ear. She also using a white boots with a not really high heels.

This place is forbid to enter, right? What does she doing here?

Maybe I should ask that to myself, right?

….

Anyway, the girl was walking, aim to the piano. She touch the tuts that have a droplets of blood that already harden since this place had left. Maybe 15 years?

She press those tuts that produce a beautiful tone from the piano. Even the piano has left for 15 years, it's still could produce a good voice.

She looked to the window. What does she see? I didn't see anything.

Maybe…

…..

Okay. I totally make myself scared.

She sit on the piano chair and take a scraps of paper out of nowhere. She must be want to play a—

WAIT.. a sec.

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT PAPER?

Her hand is steady on the piano, she take a long breath.

And…

It's like a magic.

'_kako no shounen to te o tsunaide  
nakayoku aruku bikamichi  
hoka no yatsura no aite wa  
mata kyou mo kawatte yuku  
sonna jinsei ga tanoshii kai?  
boku no jinsei ga tadashii yo  
datte datte boku wa zutto  
ichizu nanda erai desho?' _

I amazed that she can sing beautifully. She even could rap! Her rap is amazing! When she rap, many emotion out from her voice.

Then, the song become..

'_wasuremashita tasseikan  
ushinaimashita renai kanjou  
tayori na no wa kako no  
boku dake_

rekishi o tomeru uta o utau yo  
boku no boku no kono hidari no tekubi kara  
akai akai uta o utau yo  
kokoro no namida ga shizuku ni natte  
ochiteiku no wa  
kono hoshi' 

The song is really scary. Don't know why, I feel scared with it. Don't know why again, I felt that in front of me, there was a spilled blood on everywhere. Suddenly, when she play the piano with one hand and move her left hand to behind, I feel that her left wrist has been cutted and the blood was spurt into my face.

I'm totally scared that time. Then..

'_rekishi o kizamu hitori ni natte  
dore hodo sekai o kaereta darou  
te o hanasu no moteginai no ni  
baka na koto iu na yo_

konna jinsei samishii desu  
manzoku nante shitemasen yo  
demo demo ima made no boku ni nattoku wa shiteru yo

boku wa kawaritakunai kara  
boku wa kawaranai mama de iru no ni  
mawari ga kawaru kara  
boku dake ga kawatteiru mitai

daikirai na sekai o mite kita  
boku no boku no kono futatsu no hitomi kara  
aoi aoi uta o utau yo  
hontou no namida ga shizuku ni natte  
ochiteiku no wa

hiniku ni mo kono  
boku no kirai na  
tatta hitotsu  
nozomarete umareta inochi ga  
tashika ni aru basho de' 

My tears flowed out. This song is really sad. I wonder why?

'…_..!'_

I became to scared again. Her screaming was so high.. high pitch. It's hurt my ears

I scared with my own life.. Why? Why could I think something like this? I have to close my ears.

I don't want to feel like this!

'_daikirai na jibun o uta o utau yo  
boku no boku no kono tsumetai nodo kara  
kuroi kuroi uta o utau yo  
hontou no kotoba ga surudoku natte  
tsukisasaru no o mitete yo_

nigetakute  
tada nigetakute  
boku no boku no kono  
tatta hitotsu no karada kara  
akai akai uta o sakebu yo  
hontou no jibun o jibun de tatte  
ochiteku no mo  
kono hoshi  
kono hoshi  
hitoribocchi'

The last part is really, really dark song. I can feel the black aura around me and her. Though the black aura make me so scared, I can feel the sadness inside this aura.

I begin to think that this not just a song, but this is like a story that retell by singing.

The song has finished. I'm out from behind the sofa and clapping my hand so hard until that girl so surprised.

She stare at me with a angry and annoyed face.

I, without fear at all, asking her about this song.

"Excuse me? What does this song about?"

Her eyes become wider and see me with with a more angry eyes.

"…."

She open her mouth and say, "Blood, sad, and death song".

"What?" I ask when I feel a evil aura around her.

She show her demon smile that could scared anyone..

What the hell did she talking about?

And…

Who is she?

**Ega : AAAAAAAAA! DONE! My first chapter of "Badbye" story! I feel like I want to cry.. _**

**Mia : You have try as hard as you can. I hope many people like your story!**

**Akuru : Yeah. Not like your first story! I even wonder why would someone FAVE it! It's so pathetic!**

**Ega : *hit on the face* YOU! Can't you even give a spirit to me?**

**Akuru : Oh ya! I hope.. NO ONE WILL LIKE YOUR STORY! HAHAHAHA! *Run away until out of reading corner***

**Ega : YOU! *chase Akuru until out of reading corner***

**Mia : …. Don't worried. they always like that. So. Please review and follow if you interested. My master will be so happy if you fave it too!**

**Akuru : *Appear on window* SHE WASN'T OUR MASTER! *run away***

**Ega : *pass the window* I WILL DOUBLE TAPE YOU IF I GET YOU!**

**Mia : …. Well, see you later on the next chapter!**


End file.
